Oh baby
by kumiko mitarashi
Summary: Her life is over Her future has been set, no way of ever turning back. "People will surly talk!" BubblesxMitch BoomerxBubbles Rated M for later chapters. this time for sure!
1. Chapter 1

hello helllo hello kumiko is back with a different and better story then the first R&R and tell me what you think and see if i need to continue. thanks ;) here's a cookie take one... *push it to ur face* ull just be addicted to reading this book *whispered softly* mmm what... i was kidding

i don't own powerpuff girls cuz if i did oooh goodness

* * *

I looked at the grey stick for some minutes now. Rocking back and forth on the ball of my hills; pacing every now and then. God, please just let this be a joke. I closed my eyes and look up to the ceiling, biting my bottom lip. Then I hear this annoying beeping sound and looked down at the stick. I clapped my hand over my mouth, dropping it making a loud clacking sound out my own privet bathroom. Sliding down the floor i cried clutching my fist and teeth tight. "What have I done...?" I got up and stormed out the bathroom ready to scream. I got dressed in casual clothes a white fitted t and some faded skinny jeans. I walked out of my door stopping in my tracks, I forgot my shoes. Then flew out the door not bother to tell anyone were I was going. I have to see Mitch!

At Mitch's house  
"hey grandma" I say casually even though she doesn't talk or move... I don't think... But she just sits there watching life time. All the time, is she dead... "Grandma where is Mitch" no response. "Never mind" I here noises coming from his room. I bit at the corner of my lips and took a deep breath, closing up on the door. "Mitch" I whispered making the door creek and crack. "Mitch" I stuttered looking at my feet fidgeting and looked up slowly "We need to-" I stopped mouth gaped open. What I saw was the most disturbing thing in my whole life. Reddish back hair all over the place, she smiled from ear to ear eyes glisten a jade color. This chick... Excuse me this BITCH is sleeping with my man MY fucking man! Tears now stung at the corner of my eyes I fought the urge to jump on that bed and hang them both with the same sheet swing them around and blast there fucking heads off. But I just put my hand over my stomach and the other straight through the wall, a pink tent across my cheeks. I began to smile showing off my perfect white teeth "Why Mitch?" pilling my hand from the wall still smiling. Dropping both arms to my side, chalk from the wall dusted my hand "Rot in hell…bastard. I spun around and stormed away, not bothered to look back. My eyes burned, I stopped in front of Mitch's grandma "thanks for having me" I say every time I come here, she was like the grandma I never had. Without even thinking about it I hugged her and the first time I've been here not once did she moved but this time she did, she hugged me and patted my back. A tear slid down my cheek and I pulled away still smiling "thanks again grandma" and I walked out the door. I could hear shuffling, a door open, and a call of my name. But I didn't look back and just flew off.

* * *

At the Park  
I flew nun stop to the girls' bathroom locking it behind me and slid to the ground. I brought my knees to my chest; pig tails dangle to my sides. My teeth together in rage and I tried to ignore the hot wetness dripping from the corners of my eyes. My life is over my future has been set, no way of ever turning back. People would surly talk! No one would have ever guessed me Bubbles Utonium to end up this way. "Why did I have to, listen to him. 'Come on Bubbles' he said 'let's not us a condom this time'" I chucked to myself. "I'm so stupid. I cupped my face and leaned into my knees. I sat there for minutes thinking about the good things about him and what I loved about him. "He was cute" I shrugged, those brown sugar freckles across his cheeks and fair skin especially those dark chocolate eyes. I closed my eyes and looked up to the ceiling. "Mitch" I whispered as more tears fell. Even that bastard personality that I oh so loved so much. What seems like hours of crying was cut short by the ringing of my phone:  
_**Sitting here feelin kinda crazy, but not just any  
cra-zayyy...It's the kind you feel, when you love  
somebody & I dont doubt my baby is callin  
somebody else baby & I can't sit still...look how  
gone it got me...**_  
I really need to change that "Hello" my voice cracked.

"Bubbles where are you? Mitch said you ran off somewhere! Are you ok did he hurt you!

"If he did-"

"I'm fine Buttercup, give the phone back to blossom" my voice going back to normal. I whipped the tears from my cheek and stud up, flushing the toilet (don't you guys do that without thinking. If not man yall crazy XD or maybe that just me that's crazy) "I'm walking home now" hanging up with a smile knowing my sister are always there for me. Then my face dropped, I don't know what they'll think or how they'll treat me after I tell them I'm preg... Preg- pregnant I finally got out. I dusted myself off, washed my hands and put myself back together pinching and pulling on my cheeks smiling. I looked at myself in the mirror. "This sexy body will be no more" I looked at my now flat stomach and rubbed at it. I started to walk out the bathroom and continue to walk home.

* * *

Still at the park

I stepped out the bathroom head peeped first and then stepped out completely flushed. The park seems busy, I didn't notice earlier. I whipped at my cheeks one last time and looked at the cement also noticing a lot of cracks. Oh, ants they look busy too I started to giggle. Something bumped me with a lot of force I couldn't keep my balance instead of fling I feel myself falling. I closed my eyes only thinking natural covering my belly; ready for the fall that never came. I open my eyes slowly and gasped, untidy mop golden blonde hair captured his face beautifully, juicy plump lips curved into an apologetic grin. I was speechless as he sat me upright. His smile beaming at me showing that dimple and gorgeous smile my heart felt like it stopped.

"Are you ok" his minty breath blew at my face. My legs felt like Jell-O and my legs collapse and I fell to my knees. His eyes let's not forget those eyes, blue like crystals stabbed at me and I could feel my cheeks heat up. "Are you ok" he crotch down in front of me touching my cheek with his big hand. "Uh…mmm" I gaped like a fish. He chuckled and offered me his hands. But the next thing I did was unforgivable and I could tell that my baby does not like this fellow right here. I chunked all over his hands and shirt and a little bit on me. I cupped my mouth both our eyes grew big. 'What have I done… oh baby!'


	2. Chapter 2

Phew im so tired! Uhmmm Hey hey hey I forgot to tell you guys that Bubbles is 17 Mitch 18 Boomer Bubbles doesn't no Boomer so the powers and junk she gets really shock about it.

.

.

.

*drum roll please* you guys have won a new chapter to read. Thank you, you guys for reviewing I was like ahhhhh and oohhhh and hooodie hooooodie hooooodie lol. So I hope you guys enjoy this. *all smiles*

I do not own Bubbles Boomer or Mitch but I do own Cidney, Sebastian, Lindsey, Beth, Kimi, and Luther XD

* * *

Boomer P.O.V

"Dude…. It's not that serious…. Well …. Well y does it matter! She's just using me for my money…. Ok ill think it through… yes I no get: chips, beer, and…. Ok, ok! I'll see you at Todd's bro …yah bye"

Jesus… I swear! Pft chicks, Cidney can hang that shit up. I kicked at the rocks not bothered to look up. It's always bout money with her a spoiled brat she was. Good thing I dumped her ass 3 days ago. Now my bro's wants me to get back with her, no hell! Fuck her she was cheating on me anyway.

I looked up frowning and my eyes caught a glimpse of shiny wildflower yellow like pigtails curled tightly at the ends. I bumped into her by accident (or was it) and she staggered, I only did what comes natural I grabbed at her wrist pulling her up towards me before she fell. That was cl- my eyes met with glistening baby blue eyes that sparkled in a lovely way. Her wildflower yello like pigtails fitted her gorgeously. Her cheeks were flushed pink and I notice that her eyes were a little swollen. Was she crying? I put on my very best smile and pulled her upright.

"Are you ok" I ask very concerned like. She began to stagger again and slid to the ground on her knees. "Are you ok" I asked again worry in the tone of my voice. I dropped down in front of her. I felt the need to touch her hold her in my arms and never let go, I reached my hand out to caress her cheek. She started to blush a bright red

"Uh…mmmm" she gapped like a fish; it was cute so I started to snicker. Any who I afford a hand up but what I was expecting was not this. She threw up all over my hand and clothes and a little on herself. She covered her mouth eyes wide as a flat screen TV. 'Bad day number 4' I thought to myself.

* * *

Bubbles P.O.V

'What have I done… oh baby!' I thought to myself.

"I'm so sorry… it's just, I wasn't feeling well you see… I will pay-"I started to reach for my wallet in my pocket but was stop by a hand over mine.

"Its' ok… don't worry about it" a sheepish grin on his face. He pulled me up hands tightly together. I pulled my hands free from him and turned my head to the side, bangs covering my eyes.

"I-I really am sorry" looking eye to eye

"It's ok, are you ok" he asked nicely. I bit at the corner of my lip

"Yes I'm fine" I wiped at my shirt and notice that he was wiping at his too. silence bit at the air, I only did what came to mind and started to walk away but was held back again by those same hands. "I really am sorry but I must go" I wiped at my lips

"Wait… you surely can't go looking like that" he point at my shirt.

"It fine I can mana-"three times I think that I was cut off by this guy. He picked me up bridle style and took flight into the sky. "Uh" my face flushed and I tightly grabbed at his neck. 'This is totally weird he can fly like I can' "Put me down" I screamed.

"Not yet princess, not if you want to fall and go splat" he chuckled.

"Uhg" I shouted I wasn't felling up to fling I was still feeling a little sickish from earlier. So I let him take me where ever he needs to take me. I hope not to an ally or something even scarier than an ally.

We landed in front of some big white fence, he walked forward til he got to a small black grey speaker thing an pressed the button still holding me with one arm like I'm some baby. Man he's strong I thought.

"Hello… Sebastian could you open it up for us"

"Sure young master" a husky old voice repeated back to this guy.

The doors to the fence opened and he began to walk his way in. 'A young master he said… he's rich! No wonder he didn't want to take my money' I gapped at my surroundings there was a the most beautiful gardening I had ever seen, I saw bushes cut in shape of people and animals bushes in the shape of bushes 'oh my god' I t was beautiful. I could fell the vibration of laughter burst from him as we passed by a huge fountain

"What's so funny" I barked

"You" he shrugged

I pocked my bottom lip out and crossed my arms over my chest "And why did you bring me here anyway "

"To get you some change of clothes, of course. I couldn't just let a beautiful princess walk home looking a mess. Can I?"

If I couldn't get any redder I just did and rolled my eyes and got more comfortable in his arms. I sighed. 'Please baby play nice' I looked at my stomach. 'Yupps it's already like Mitch and haven't been born yet'

We are now in the house and he put me down on the ground.

"Wow" I gawked spinning around in a circle looking at all the expensive house stuff

"Lindsey, Beth, Kimi could you come here please" I hear footsteps echo out the entire mansion and 3 girls stood in front of us two was smiling all of them had the same face except one was tall the other was short one with long burgundy hair the other with bobbed white hair but the last one didn't smile she frowned chestnut brown hair in a ponytail and she was medium size all of them was taller than me though. I stared at them in there maids outfits.

"Yes young master" two girls say in unison

"What's wrong Kimi" the guy reached out to pat her on the head and she blush a pretty pink color as she squeezed at the ends of her dress.

"Oh she's fine young master she just shacking up because of Miss. Luther" the girl with the white bobbed hair said.

"Luther's here… why isn't she at the party"

"I guess she figured you'll be here sir."

"Ugh fine… Kimi its ok don't let her words hurt you" he patted her head again. "Now would-"he was cut short by a shrill and was tackled to the ground.

"Boomer" she shouted, so his name is Boomer.

"Jesus Luther" Boomer groaned

"Ewww, what is that smell- oh my gosh ew what is that… you stink" Luther pinched at her noise and pointed to Boomer's shirt I started to blush

"I was getting to that if u hadn't jumped me" he stud tall helping her up

"Sarwee Mister Grouch" she shrugged

"Like I was saying… would you gals help me with a friend you see we are a mess and I would like for you three to help her" he gestured to me. I just bagged back and blushed even a brighter red

"She's ADORABLE Boomer" Luther squealed and ran to me shaking my hands.

"Don't shake her Luther she's a little sick" if it was possible I turned a different shade of red.

"Aww ok" she dropped my hands "I got something that would suit her perfectly Boomer may I take her instead."

"Uh sure… go ahead" he shrugged heading a different direction

"Uh…" I tried to say 'wait' but was pulled the other way by this girl name Luther.

"Its ok grirly I don't bite" she grinned wildly. For upsurge kind of girl she's actual very beautiful. This odd color blue hair that matches her eye brows and dark skin perfectly, weird color red eye everything about her was weird even her name; Luther that's a boy's name isn't it? She just kept dragging me til we reached two big double doors and she pushed at it "come on girly" she cheered and I followed.

'What's going to happen to me now?'

* * *

So what you think good bad? You decide! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did while writing it. Also if you have any question just let me no Ill answer them the best I can plz R&R Kumiko over and out


	3. Chapter 3

So, how was the 2nd chapter did everyone like Luther she's very straight forward: D any who I think this chapter will have lemon in it. So play nice k! This is my first lemon so it might stink, well on with the story.

* * *

Mitch P.O.V

'Shit, she saw… fuck!' I sat at the edge of the bed pulling at my hair.

…I don't get it, I would hate to think I tricked 'em  
They fall victim to my system, guess I sure know how to pick 'em  
And I'm always her regret, yeah, I'm always her regret  
And I always make it harder on whoever's coming next  
It goes up and down, it's just up and down  
She's crying-

(it sounds like he should had a rock song ring tone right? But I couldn't think of nun right now)

"Hello" I barked.

"What's the matter with you? Where's Bubbles" said a concern Blossom

"I don't know, she ran off some were"

"SHE WHAT!" yelled Buttercup "What the hell you did to her to make her run away Mitch I swear if-"

"Buttercup it's not like that she just up and le-"the phone had disconnected. 'Why the hell didn't they call her first?' I stud and grabbed at a shirt. My little play mate left me after that incident with Bubbles but, she gave me her number and everything and told me to give her a call when I would like to play again.

'Well I better go look for her, before I get knock the hell out by Buttercup' I shivered at the thought of dying of blood lost and broken bones.

I got close to the wall that Bubbles punch earlier 'good thing I wasn't in front of her I'm sure I would have to go to the hospital on that one' and stepped out my room to head to the front door. 'But you know …something was different about her, she'd never acted that way before. Those look in her eyes…'

"Grandma you want anything from the-"as soon as I touch the door knob to go out the door a tennis ball hit me at the back of my head; HARD. I winced at the new found pain in my head and turn around "GRANDMA!" I shouted. "What was that for" no response "see if I bring you anything back" I mumbled to myself and quickly shut the door behind me for another tennis ball hit at the door.  
"What got her panties in a knot" I pouted heading down the walk way. 'Guess I'll start at the park.

* * *

At the park

No ones P.O.V

Couples are walking their dogs, children enjoying a game of tag, and old people cursing each other out over a game of checkers. The park seemed very alive today; wind blew every now and again other than that today was sunny and peaceful.

Mitch looked high and low for Bubbles but couldn't find her. She'll usually be on the swings watching little animals or watching children play. As he walked pass some bushes behind the jungle gym and sea saw, he saw a glimpse of blonde hair that looked similar to his Bubbles. So he walked to the direction she was heading to.

"Hey Bubbles…" Mitch started, Bubbles was about to fall and this guy caught her. Her face was rosy pink as if she was happy. Something in Mitch just burned at the thought of her being with someone else other than him. 'She's mine' he thought with clinch teeth and fists. So he stud there a little longer gazing at the new found couple. The guy caressed Bubbles face with passion; their faces looked 2 inches away from a kiss to seal the deal. The brown haired freckled boy stormed away with fury.

Hopefully she'll be back to her old sweet self again…

* * *

At the mansion

"So wuts ya name" Luther asked walking through the huge walk in closet. Bubbles looked around in a daze at the large room field with lovely declaration and expensive goods.

"Bubbles, Bubbles Untonium" the blonde answered

"ahhh" Luther popped her head out the closet with excitement scaring Bubbles

"Wha…what" Bubbles asked big eyed

"Ya Bubbles from da Powerpuff girls, aint I right" the blue haired girl stud in front of Bubbles with excitement

"Uh ya" Bubbles smiled dryly

"I knew it… I really do have a dress dat would suit ya perfectly my dear" Luther ran in the closet coming back out with a goofy grin played on her face and something behind her back..

"I don't think I'll need a dress Miss Luther"

"Miss Luther I aint dat old I'm only 18, just call me Luther were friends now right?"

"I guess but"

"Its' ok, its fine I hadn't worn dis dress in… forever, I just glad dis dress will finally be worn again" she pulled out a light blue Club L Liza Bandeau Dress with a braided black belt tied around it. (idk if that's the real name but those are pretty dresses look em up on bing)

"Wow… Miss Luther it's I mean Luther. It's Beautiful" Bubbles softly said looking up at the dress.

"So will ya wear it?"

"I would love to- ugh" Bubble covered her mouth "bathroom" she gasped

"Behind ya first door" Luther point to the door with hearts and flowers on it. And Bubbles flew to it.

"Wow! She can fly jus like Boomer" she whispered "Bubbles, you iight" the bluelettte knocked at the door

"I'm f-fine I just ate something that didn't agree with me"

"Are you sure… I could call our doctor…"

"NO" Bubbles shouted from the door "I'm fine"

"Oh ok if ya needs' me I'm here kay" Luther could hear water running and slashing and the door started to crack open.

"Thanks Luther but I'm fine" Bubbles smiled kindly

"Ok" she arched a blue eye brow in Bubbles direction

Bubbles began to play with her pig tails "Do you have any gum" she blushed

"Oh ya, hold on" Luther pulled a stick of gum from her purse. "Here ya go! My mom is like totally crazy for gum, she seriously has gum stacked up ta here" Luther gestured with her hands standing on her tip toes "In ha closet" Bubbles started to giggle at the way Luther looked. "Any who… you can change ova dar" she pointed at a green, black, and white checkered board screen. "Soooo how did you and Boomer meet?"

Bubbles could feel her face heat up "Well we meet by... we bumped into each other you see. I'm not trying to take him away from you I swear, he just brought me home… you know?!" Bubbles step out with the dress on

"Na you cool. Boomer and me! Please, were just good friends. I already have a man" Luther wiggled her eyebrows with a smile.

"Oh sorry I just thought" today was an all you can eat blush day because this was like the one hundredth time bubbles had blushed.

"Its' cool, he's all yours sugar! He had jus broken it up wit his girlfriend like 3 days ago so you good." She laughed "And if you ask me its bout damn time" Luther said as she crossed her arms over her chest and sat in the chair.

"Oh no! I'm not r-ready for a relationship" Bubbles lips began to quiver and tears began to fall

"Oh gezz girl I didn't mean to bring up some then so bad" Bubbles had a questionable look on her face as more tears fell. "it's ok Bubbles" Luther walked up to Bubbles wrapping her arms around the blonde haired girl patting and stroking her hair calming her down "There's a lot bigger and better fishes out there in the sea. Ya jus have to no were to fish! Trust and believe" Luther pulled from Bubbles and looked her square in the eyes with hope.

Bubbles smiled and wiped the tears away "thanks Luther"

"Well when eva ya fill the need to talk bout anything I'm ya girl got it" she poked her finger in bubbles direction. Then she began to smile "Now bout that dress… KIMI GET YA ASS IN HERE"

"Ah yes ma'am "the chess nut brown hair girl ran in

"Let's doll you up girly"

After an hour and soooo

"So how do I look" Bubbles twirled around in her black flats

"Outstanding ma lady" Sebastian clapped

"Mmmm" the bobbed white hair girl say with her arms crossed and Luther elbowed her "Ya you look ok"

"You look beautiful like out of a fairy tale" said the long burgundy hair girl

"I wouldn't say dat but ya look good kid" Luther smiled

The brunette haired girl didn't say a word she just blushed and shakes her head in agreement

"Ok girls are you guys fin-"boomer paused looking at bubbles. He wore a fitted white shirt, some dark blue skinny jeans, grey and white vans and a dark blue beanie with some of his messy golden blonde hair escaped from under it. "Wow… just Wow" Bubbles started to blush

"ahmm thanks… you look good yourself"

"oh ya" Boomer still staring at Bubbles with amazement. Instead of her cute pigtails her hair was let down in tight curls bring the dress out while the dress brought her sparkly baby blue eyes and thin pink smooth lips. "You look amazing"

"See what I tell ya can I dress people or what"

"Or what" the bobbed white haired girl said

"Watch it pixie" Luther bold her fist at the girl "now give me my 20 bucks"

"Uh fine!" the bobbed white haired girl reached in her maid outfit and pulled out 20 dollars bolding it up and threw at Luther

"Now Miss Beth that's not the way a young lady should be acting" Sebastian said with a raised brow

"Your right sorry sir"

"Not to me"

"Oh… sorry miss Luther" Beth said with venom in her words. Luther just smiled

* * *

I kid I kid the next one will have lemon in there for sure I promise so R&R plz and tell me what you think of this chapter okaysss!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you thank you *bows*sorry it took me long but here it is but let me go over the characters better, you can skip if you want I just want to get it out the way sense I always forget to describe the people so here goes; remember you can skip if you want!

Sebastian; The Butler, he's old I mean so old he looks like he'll die anytime soon, jk jk jk! He is old like in his 60. The clothes he wears are just black! Black vest, black dress pants, white dress shirt black shoes you know the whole butler thing. He wears an eye glass glasses and has dusty grey hair yo! He's extremely nice and friendly but don't try to cross the Jojo Family! He very deadly I mean he's like Sebastian from Black Butler he's one hell of a butler lol btw I don't own Black Butler's Sebastian T^T

Luther; friend of Boomer, she is uhhhhh 18… yeah 18. She's dark skin with long (waist length) blue hair and red eyes (this is cartoon/anime here so it's wat eva) she like totally gangsta! She talks slag (bad slag I think) but she's very nice and goofy very curvy; flat stomach, D cup, and a big butt. Uh, she's friendly just talk to her she in love with gum too she got it from her mom! She can be mean, like to Kimi she thinks it is fun to mess with Kimi. And she has a boyfriend woot woot! Oh ya she sometimes goes to boomer's hints why she has a room there she's very close to the jojo's

Kimi; maid, brown hair short pony tail dark purple eyes very quiet sweet shortest of her sisters and the oldest

Beth; maid, (dyed) white short bobbed hair pale blue eyes rude middle child second shortest… second tallest wat eva

Lindsey; maid, burgundy hair pale blue eyes nice over extremely happy and very tall youngest child

Finished now on with chapter 4

Remember this I don't own anything

* * *

At the Mansion

"Miss here are your clothes" the butler hand Bubbles freshly neat clothes in one of those fancy bags.

"Thank you sir" she smiled at the butler.

"Please Miss Call me Sebastian" he extended his hand towards her.

"Only if you call me Bubbles" her smile got wider as she shakes his hand.

"iight guys dats enough let's talk bout dat party!" Luther shouted

"P-party" Bubbles stuttered

"Yes, would you like to come Bubbles" Boomer asked nicely

"A-ah no I should be going… my sisters should be worried sick" the blonde haired girl searched her non exciting pockets

"Your Phone is in the bag with your belongings Miss Bubbles" Sebastian gestured to the bag

"Oh thanks" Bubbles search the bag fiercely, she pulled out her galaxy s3 (gosh I want that phone!) pressing the turn on key and sliding her thumb across the screen to unlock it.

She had 5 missed calls three from home one from Blossom and the last one from Mitch. Bubbles pulled the phone close to her chest she was debating to call back or not. She stared out into space thinking of what she should do.

"-Ubbles… Bubbles" Boomer called out to her touching her shoulder,

"Uh, yes" Bubbles jumped

"Is everything ok I could drop you off at the house if you need me to" Boomer asked concerned

"n-no I can manage"

"Well maybe next time" he asked looking her square in the eyes hoping to see her again

"Sure any time"

"Bubbles! Dah ya have ta go!" Luther squeaked and pouted

"Yes I'm sorry maybe next time I'll be able to go to parties with you guys and wear this beautiful dress" the blonde haired girl tugged at the ends of the dress

"No you keep it I want you to have it kay" Luther went up to hug her "come back an see me ya here" she pulled away smiling.

"I will ahmm Sebastian"

"Uh yes Miss Bubbles" he stud straight

"Can you tell me where's the bathroom so I can change I wouldn't want this dress to get dirty"

"Right, right this way madam"

"Bubbles"

"Oh yes sorry, right this way Miss Bubbles" Bubbles began to giggle and follow right behind the butler of the house.

"Thanks" bubbles bowed before entering the bathroom. She listens to the door and heard footsteps walking away. She quickly dialed her sister's number.

"Bubbles" Blossom shouted "where are you, it's almost dark out! You know we have to scout the area"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that; I'll be home a little late I have things to take care of. You guys go on without me"

"Ok don't take too long, The Professor been asking about you. Make sure you go by him first" Bubbles Gulped and her hands started to shake

"Yeah, ok I will" Bubbles bit at the corner of her lip as she pulled the dress over her head and got dressed in her regular clothes deep in thought. 'How should I tell them' she looked in the mirror and sighed as she fixed her hair in the usual places. Bubbles grab hold of the door knob squeezing it hard to the point of putting dents on it. 'First tell Mitch, hopefully he'll listen and take responsibility' and she exited the bathroom with determination.

* * *

Up up chapter 4 up on deck that's what I'm talking bout. Oh I wanted to ask you guys something and thanks for the reviews btw. But anyway I want to ask you guys something should Bubbles have twins or just one child? Write your answer in the review box thing thank you! The next chapter will come faster then u can say hi! (say it real slow now)


	5. Chapter 5

Told you ill update sooner hehe now here's chapter 5 enjoy!

I don't own anything now

Oh ya, here's the lemon oh ya lemon ya!

* * *

Time skip

8&8&8&8&8&

Bubbles sighed looking at the time then placed her cellphone in her pocket as she stud in front of Mitch's house.

Bubbles swallowed hard as she took a closer step to the door. A bead of sweat slid down her face; what was Mitch going to say would he tell her he's not ready to be a dad and tell her to just abort it. No way in hell was she going to do that!

Bubbles didn't know why she was thinking badly of Mitch in this way. Even though he did cheated on her, but since he did call her maybe he wanted to apologize for his wrong doings and then she'll tell him about the baby.

She squeezed the door knob and pushed her way in "it's now or never Bubbles" she cheered herself on. When she steps in the house it was oddly quit too quit. The house never was this quit with his grandmother watching her soaps. Bubbles searched around the large living room looking for a sign that tells her someone's home. When she got close to Mitch's room there was an ach in her chest the incident that happened before visible in her mind.

Bubbles slowly pushed open the door and was greeted with smoke and a foul-smelling sent of liquor. "Was he smoking again, I thought he stopped that" she whispered to herself fling the door open "Mitch, how could you, I thought you stop smoking!" she shouted

"Chill babe" he threw his hands up in defense

"Chill… look at this mess, beer cans and cigarette buds everywhere Mitch" she kicked at the cans

Mitch put out the cigarette and stud up stretching his muscle before chuckles erupted from him

"Your high aren't you"

"Why should you care what the hell I do it's none of your concern go back to that faggot" he frowned waving his hands in go on leave way

(I am not against gay guys I love yaoi here)

"Faggot? Mitch what are you talking about"

"Don't act like you don't know. I saw you in the park with that fag"

"Boomer is not a fag"

"Oh! So his names Boomer did you FUCK him yet"

All the emotion Bubbles was holding in had let loose and she slapped Mitch. Hard enough that his face turned sideways, chest nut brown bangs covering his eyes. A bruise started to form on his cheek.

Bubbles held her wrist it hurt, slapping him hurt! What was going on she looked at her hand it tingled. She shrugged it off and looked at Mitch he was smiling, not just any smile it was a crazy smile.

Mitch came closer to her and slapped her hard and she hit the door behind her. The first reaction she got from it was grabbing her cheek. That hurt too! Mitch crouched down in front of her, chocolate brown eyes met with a pair of unusual baby blue eyes before their lips met.

Bubbles didn't expect this at all. To be kissed in a situation like this. Their tongues were soon in a battle of dominance with Bubbles quickly losing to the chestnut brown haired male. She bit at his tongue tasting a mixture of blood and a bitter taste of smoke and liquor. It tasted sinful. Another slap to the face and Bubbles spit out blood of hers and his. He started to grin and capture her lips for the second time. Bubbles pushed away from Mitch, her lips were slightly swollen from the small make out session.

"What's wrong? Not going to put up a fight?" Mitch had asked her and Bubbles looked at him with an unsure expression on her face. To be honest, she didn't know how to react or what to do. She was scared and powerless.

"Let go of me Mitch." Bubbles yelled pushing him away, "Mitch stop… I have something to tell you" The brown head boy cocked an eyebrow at Bubbles. He wasn't interested in what she had to say. "L-listen to me Mitch"

In a blink of an eye, Bubbles wrist was forcibly grabbed by Mitch who then threw her onto the bed. Bubbles had let out a groan upon impact as she saw Mitch's form towering over her. She then looked up at him whose chocolate eyes were filled with anger and something else that Bubbles had never seen before.

"Mitch wait… just listen-" Bubbles had shouted as Mitch interrupted her.

"You really don't get it do you, yell scream all you want no ones here." He smiled "Do you know how much of a fucking tease you are? That innocent look that you give people." He paused "Makes people want to take advantage of you, you know?" he licked at her neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that shit." Bubbles eyes grew wide. Unfortunately, Bubbles knows what Mitch has planned for her and she shuddered at the thought tears slid down her cheeks.

She started to struggle against the other, in hopes of freeing herself but Mitch had her hands pinned above her head with one hand and one of his legs had already parted her thighs. Mitch had started ripping of her shirt, revealing her dark blue pokey dotted bra that fitted her pale skin perfectly Bubbles had started to struggle even more. Her movement stiffens when the cold blade of the switch knife was pressed against her cheek. Unusual baby blue eyes widened as she started taking in its sharpness, her breath hitching in her throat.

"Don't struggle." Mitch had warned her as he pressed the cool, sharp blade slightly harder against her cheek before easing the pressure against it. "In fact, I think you'll enjoy it." The brown haired boy felt Bubbles tense underneath him before he continued. "I've seen the way you look at me. You want this Bubbles."

"No...I don't. Mitch just stop!" Bubbles felt Mitch loosening his belt with ease while keeping both of her hands pinned above her head. The blonde haired girl started struggling against his hold again, even more so since Mitch had tied both of her wrists together with his belt to the frame of the bed. "Let me go, Mitch! I don't want this!"

Mitch shifted his leg and pressed his knee in between Bubbles's thighs smirking when her breath had hitched in her throat. Mitch brought the blade to her thighs rubbing it against her faded pants. He started ripping them even cutting her in the process. Bubbles whimpered as her pants were thrown elsewhere. She barely noticed that Mitch had tossed the knife a safe distance from them and was soon distracted by those groping hands. It made her shudder lightly in unwanted pleasure.

"Mitch, please stop..." she had pleaded to the boy who was leaning closer to her face until they were 3cm apart. Bubbles closed her eyes more tears escaping and turned her head away from the guy she once loved but was unable to avoid breathing in the husky scent. She had stifled a shudder when she had felt Mitch's cock growing harder against her panties.

"I don't know about that..." he said to make his point known, Mitch had pressed his hips against hers; Bubbles jerked then let out a shuddering gasp. "Besides you want this. Your body is screaming at me to take you now. Fast and Hard." The teary eyed girl had shook her head, Mitch ignored it and slowly licked the shell of her ear and bit the earlobe gently. She then felt Mitch grind his pelvis against hers again and he was rewarded with a shudder that Bubbles had failed to overpower this time. Then a gasp had escaped her lips when the other had started massaging her damp panties with 3 fingers. Reality soon crashed upon Bubbles like a ton of bricks as Mitch started slipping his fingers past the band of her panties.

Bubbles closed her eyes tight and so did her legs when she felt Mitch's fingers getting closer to her precious fruit but couldn't since her legs were forcibly held open by him.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted then tensed as Mitch finger started nudging at her now slick folds before she started squirming underneath him when his finger had finally slid into her. Bubbles had eagerly hoped that her words would shock some sense into Mitch but he had no sorrow whatsoever. Mitch had pressed into Bubbles a bit more, gently moving his finger as if he's searching for something inside of her. Something that would make her submit underneath him in pure, raw pleasure.

"Get out! Stop!" Bubbles pulled at her wrist. Squirming in attempt to get the invading finger out of her but instead she was pushing herself onto it. Mitch had slipped in another finger and curled them at just the right moment into Bubbles sensitive spot. Baby blue eyes shot wide open as a loud, unwanted moans had escaped her lips.

"Feels good doesn't it?" The husky sound of Mitch's voice had sent a shiver down Bubbles's spine. She was so lost in the forbidden sensations. "When I press here?" Mitch asked as he pressed into Bubbles's sensitive spot once more then smiled as he was rewarded with another unwanted moan while shaking his head and then rewarded her with a third finger, torturing her even more.

Bubbles had never felt anything like this before. There was pain from being stretched and then there was pleasure alongside it. Never in her life had she felt them at the same time. It was so wrong but it felt so good at the same time. Before she knew it, Bubbles was instinctively rocking her hips back onto Mitch's fingers, trying to get him to hit that spot that made her feel so good. The freckled boy figured it was time to remove his fingers from the trembling blonde girl under him. Bubbles whimpered at the loss of Mitch's fingers when they were pulled from inside her and kicked herself silently for doing so.

Bubbles could not even believe her eyes when he had finally took off his pants and boxers, jerking off while licking her juice from his fingers seductively. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of Mitch acting like an animal in heat, and then he towered over her once more lust filled eyes hypnotizing her.

Suddenly, Mitch's lips were on hers and soon his tongue had invaded her mouth, quickly dominating the kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue but didn't realize what he was doing until she had started feeling ripping pain elsewhere.

Mitch pressed the head of his cock into Bubbles who immediately tensed at the assault. The defenseless girl then cried out in pain as she was being stretched beyond belief.

"Fuck... Bubbles, so tight." As much as Bubbles wish she wasn't in this situation. She tried her best to relax while attempting to keep her breathing steady; Mitch therefore allowing himself to go deeper inside her. She immediately let out a delicious, lusty moan at the feeling of her sensitive spot being brushed up against, she loosen up completely around him.

Mitch had hooked his arms under Bubbles's legs then pulled them over his shoulders before doubling over to kiss Bubbles slowly as he started thrusting strongly into the tight heat. The feeling of Mitch moving inside of her made Bubbles moan into the freckled boy's mouth; trembling slightly as she kissed him back. Bubbles was surprised at her own actions. She knew she didn't want this but her body is betraying her.

As Mitch moved, Bubbles had pushed her hips upward to meet Mitch's growing pace thrust for thrust. She wanted to stop them as she attempted to keep the cries of pleasure from escaping her lips but this felt so good. The quiet pants that managed to slip through Bubbles's lips turned into low meows of pleasure as she felt Mitch change his pace. It felt so good. She wanted more.

Almost as if the boy had sensed what she was thinking, he had leaned in towards Bubbles's ear and said, "I'll make you scream my name, Sugar. And make you not want anybody else but me" goodness she felt like throwing up at the fact that she actually likes it. The heat started pooling in the pit of her stomach.

Still, she gathered whatever willpower she had left to resist against Mitch but it's failing. There was another change in the way Mitch moved. He had suddenly pulled back then slammed himself back into her. A startled gasp from Bubbles lips as her back arched, pleasure lancing through her like a tornado hitting houses and her body continued to move with Mitch's thrusts.

"G-god..." Was all Bubbles could get out. She had almost came from that thrust alone. Thankfully, she didn't. She was truly determined to not scream out Mitch's name.

Soon almost every move was dragging loud moans from Bubbles's lips. She couldn't hold them in anymore. The sounds of Mitch's incontrollable grunts sent light quivers through her body. This spiraled rollercoaster was beyond anything that Bubbles could ever comprehend. Nothing mattered. Her dignity was gone. The feeling of being used was gone. Everything was gone. The only thing that remained was pleasure. It was the only thing that mattered to Bubbles as she met Mitch, thrust for thrust, their climax was so, so close...

When Mitch's head dove down he sucked on her breast while he had gave a very particular hard thrust, Bubbles had lost whatever control she had left. She was twisting and quivering around him.

"Mmm-Mitch!" she had shouted, knowing it was too late to take it all back she came violently. Her walls clapped down on his member hard sending him over the edge with a shout that echoed throughout the bedroom. Bubbles's orgasm was so powerful that she had passed out before Mitch had even pulled out.

It had been hours sense Bubbles had regain consciousness and found the bedroom slightly dark from the moon. She had found that her wrists had been untied and she had been left there alone in the dimly lit bedroom naked. Bubbles had sat up then hissed at the searing pain between her legs. Then she felt something sticky slide out from inside her. She couldn't believe this she clapped her hand to her face thinking, 'I was raped by Mitch' and the horrible thing about it was that she enjoyed it. Bubbles had started feeling sick to her stomach but kept the bitterness from rising in her throat as she took a deep breath and got up off the bed.

"I was raped, I was raped by Mitch" those words repeated over and over in her head. Her eyes became glazed, no emotion everything just vanished she felt broken. She didn't bother to clean herself up she looked around for her clothes carefully while ignoring the sting of tears in his eyes. God, she felt so used right now. She hated that feeling and Bubbles felt like crawling into a hole and not come out from it ever. Bubbles had let out a shuddering breath before gathering whatever looked like her scattered and torn clothes. So she then grab one of his jackets that was big enough to cover her whole body and gathered her tattered clothes in a hurry not wanting to leave anything behind before rushing out of the room.

Bubbles needed to get out of that house immediately. Who knows what he had planned for her. The thought sent an uncomfortable feeling to Bubbles's stomach and she started feeling sick again. As soon as she got out of the house, she turned around a corner and started emptying the insides of her stomach out onto the pavement. When she was done, she had wiped her mouth with his sleeve, not caring if his jacket got dirty before starting to walk somewhere anywhere but here while wincing at the pain that accompanied her every step. Noticing it was dark out she shook violently to the cold air; no one in sight the only thing that greeted her was the street lights. Bubbles could fill some more liquid sliding down her naked legs and she hugged herself staggering. She tried to fly but she couldn't for some reason. Bubbles thought in her whole life that she never felt this bad before NEVER! She stops trying to fly and began to walk.

Bubbles was in a long trance as she walked on the side walk trying to find her way home.

* * *

Luther P.O.V

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Find light in the beautiful sea_

_I choose to be happy_

_You and I, you and I_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_You're a shooting star I see_

_A vision of ecstasy_

_When you hold me, I'm alive_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_I knew that we'd become one right away_

_Oh, right away_

_At first sight I left the energy of sun rays_

_I saw the life inside your eyes_

_So shine bright, tonight you and I_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Eye to eye, so alive_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

"Diamonds" by Rihanna

"Shine bright like a diamond" I sanged holding my guys hand while sliding my hands over my galaxy s3 (everybody in this story got one yay)

"Please stop" he covered his ear with his unoccupied hand

"How rude Brittney!" I said poking my lips out at my emo boyfriend.

My mom and his mom were friends since, I don't know middle school? Anyway they thought it'll be funny to name us opposite from our genders. When I was little I thought I'll never fall in love with one of my mom's best friend's son but I did and I never felt happier. "Good job mom" I look up at my boyfriend with loving eyes.

His pale skin shinned beautifully in the moon light dyed ink black hair captured his face perfectly, it suited him not better than the blonde hair he has but he still looked breath taking that I was beginning to drool. God I love him! I smiled pushing my chest to his not so muscular arm. He blushed a pretty pink color while scratching the bridge of his nose.

"Dat party was dope wasn't it sweetie"

"ya it was ok"

We walked in silence to his house the wind blew harsh at my naked legs. 'Bad day to be wearing shorts' I thought to myself getting a little closer to Brittney. The street lights greeted us every step of the way. When I happen to look down I saw a trail of blood "Blood?"

"Brittney"

"Luther call the ambulance" Brittney shouted while taking his jacket off covering the girl. I took a step up to get a better look at the girl while quickly dialing 911.

"What's your emergency" as I got closer to the girl I saw messy pig tails and a dress in her right hand. The first thought came to mind was

"Bubbles!"

Brittney twisted her around displaying a swollen cheek and busted lip Bubbles. I gasped dropping my phone cracking it in the process. But I didn't care!

What happen! Was the only thing on my mind at that moment who could of done this to Bubbles she was just fine a couple hours ago.

* * *

To be continued

What you think? Good bad? Tell me what you think in the review Thank you


	6. Chapter 6

Hey oh konnichi wa mina how's it going, did u enjoy your Christmas? Hope you did I finally get to write you guys another chapter also sorry about my grammar I'm working on it! Thank you to:

k2000 'hehe' thanks cuzo I try

Dreams 00 where u shock!

Pink-Powerpuff-Blossom thanks ^^ hope u like this chapter

90sbaby112 lol! And she tried to tell him but he didn't want to hear it also hehe your funny! *Two thumbs up*

And thanks for the alerts!

No one's P.O.V

Boomer sat in the corner of the party alone. Todd did always have awesome party's but this one was a little dull.

Then his thoughts fell on Bubbles. Something about her just set him on fire! Her perfectly silky sun shine hair baby blue eyes the way they reflected the sky, everything about her reminded him of the sun and sky. She was so beautiful!

He lean back in his set head fell back on the coach. "Shit I think I actually like her"

"Like who bro" he sat up a little jumpy to meet red eyes.

"Uh"

"What's gotten into you" brick chuckled sitting beside his brother taking a sip of his beer.

"Brick can I tell you something" Boomer asked with a worried look on his face. Brick arched an eyebrow crossing his legs and sat back left arm rested on the arm of the coach and the other on the back of the coach.

"Shoot" brick said narrowing his eyes watching his brother lean forward hand connecting to his fist.

"Well you see it's about a girl" boomer explain licking his lips to finish

"Yo! Boomer look who I got!" Boomer notices this voice to be his other brother Butch.

The said boy looks up and saw the person he didn't want to see in… well forever! Cidney! Cidney Jones Boomer just stared at her.

"Hi Boomie" she smiled cutely and sat between him and Brick. Her hand rested on his knee then she started to rub circles with her finger. "I missed u, you no" the blonde haired boy ignored her.

"Brick I'll talk to you about it later"

"Sure thing" Brick stud up and grab Butch by the neck pulling him alone, while he protested on wanting to stay and such.

Boomer looked into her cinnamon eyes and frowned 'what did I see in her' he thought "what is it that u want Cidney" he took off his Beanie combing his fingers threw his golden locks. The said boy got up to leave but was force back down.

'Where's Luther wen u need her' he sighed

"I just wanted to have a little fun" she said seductively

"Hn" boomer arched a golden brow.

Now that he got a good look at her she did looked very whorish, she barely had any clothes on. she wore a half black shirt that was ripped everywhere showing her pink bra and some bootie shorts that looked as if it will rip if she moved a little bit more. Also she had way to much make up on! Boomer stared at her for a good minute eyes narrowed. This is the REAL Boomer Jojo; a cold hearted bastard, if he wanted you he wanted you, if he didn't stun you he didn't stun you, he barely talks to anyone except his family and friends which where Luther the Butler and the Maids.

Cidney sat in his lap nipping at his neck as she breathed in his sent. Boomer showed no emotion just stared at the dancing couple in the dim lit room.

"Boomie what's wrong" Cidney grinds against him slowly with the beat.

The vibration of Boomer's phone stirred him from his staring as he pulled out his Droid and Luther name and picture popes on the screen. Cidney stop nipping on his neck and started nipping on his jaw bone

"Hello" he said in a motto tone. He heard whimpering and gasp "hello Luther are you ok" no answer "hello Luther" he cursed pushing Cidney to the ground.

"Mmm owie boomie why did u" before she could finish her sentence Boomer was already out the door

"Luther" a pause

"Boomer" she sniffed

"God Luther you scared me what's up"

"Come to the hospital quick it's Bubbles"

"W-what Bubbles is she ok"

"Jus get ya ass down here" she shouted. The call was cut Boomer let out another curse word and took flight in the air

"Damn which hospital" he closed he's eyes and relaxed "found it" he smirked and flew to Pokey Oaks Hospital

At the hospital

Boomer looked around till he came across a counter with a woman tipping on the computer with short brown pigtails chewing on some gum.

"Hello Miss I'm looking for Bubbles Utonium" the lady pause her typing and chewing to look at Boomer; her bored expression turned into a hot guy in front of you mode. 'Not at a time like this,' Boomer pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'm looking for-" he paused by Luther calling his name "Luther is she" concern in his voice. Luther just shook her head and hugged Boomer around the neck crying her eyes out.

"S-so much blood"

"Blood" his voice wavered "what do u mean blood!"

"I got her" a familiar voice called out taking Luther in his arms

"Brit" the black haired boy took a shacking Luther in his arms

"Where's Bubbles"

"She back there, you can't go in yet"

"What the fuck happen" Luther pushed away from Brittney, eyes blood shot red from crying she whipped at her cheek looking at Boomer.

"Who would do such a thang to Bubbles" she shook. Boomer waited for her to finish "D-dat shit r-right der was not jus a beaten she was bruised and, and naked" Luther looked into his eyes "she was raped Boomer RAPED" she gripped his shirt tight.

Boomer stared at her like she had grown two heads as he tried to wrap his mind around the thought that she was raped.

'she was fine some hours ago I watch her flew off' he bold up his fist, his power lacing through the air Luther let go of his shirt and stud back because a piss off Boomer was no joke. She hugged Brittney and Brittney hugged her back

"Are you the one who brought Miss Utoniom in" a husky voice Broke the tension in the air

"Ya" Luther voice cracked

"This way please" he gestured for them to come then he paused "and I assume you are the father" he gestured to Boomer

"FATHER" everyone said in unison

"Oh dear"

Doctors Office

"I have contacted her family they should be on their way" the doctor flip through some paper work an awkward silence filled the room

"Excuse me sir, is Bubbles ok" Brittney broke the silence

"I think we should wait for the family" the doctor said looking up from his paper work

"Please" Boomer stud up in his seat and slammed his hands on the desk. Tears stung at the corner of his eyes threating them to not fall. Even though he just meet her he cared for her dearly she was like the missing piece to his puzzle.

The doctor sighed and put the folder and paper out on the desk.

"Well you see" he laced his fingers together. "she was indeed raped." Boomer fell back into his seat

"What did ya mean by father" Luther said

"Oh yes, she is one month pregnant"

"Pregnant!" Boomer sat up in his seat

"Is the baby iight" Luther asked big eyed

"Yes the baby is fine, a very healthy baby I do say so myself"

"So Bubbles is fine"

"I'm sorry to say this but she is in a coma, I expect that when she fell she hit her head on the pavement really hard causing a concussion" he circled the area on his head with his pen. "The blood was because of the tearing in her lower region as I said before the baby is fine but she does have some minor injuries"

"c-coma" Boomer stuttered out.

A knock was at the door and entered a nurse "the Utoniom's are here"

"Please bring them in" a wave of his hand

"Can we see Bubbles?"

"Oh yes, Barbra please show these people to Bubbles Utoniom's room"

"Right this way please" Barbra hold the door so Boomer and his friends could exit and in came the Utoniom family. Barbra closed the door behind them.

Sorry that it was short but how was this chapter I really don't know how doctors be like when something like this happen. Buuut was it ok for my first time writing like this or I need to improve? Tell me what you think kays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS


End file.
